The New Begining
by corpus.score
Summary: Draco and Luna are going to end up in opposite roles. In a changed and changing world, what happens when two unchanged people brush across each others lives?
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy had always had things go his way. Usually, his way over-crossed many other ways; to please his whims he over-looked other people with great ease. He, of all people, knew that he was not a particularly good example of a decent human being, but it is easy to by-pass one's own mistakes. With time Draco grew up to become a successful man of business. But how much had he actually grown?

He still held onto many of the beliefs that had been shoved onto him in childhood. Therefore, in his world mudbloods were still filthy in all senses, elves were bonded labor with no personal lives, and Draco was right in all respects. People like Draco still thought that being alone was a sign that no one liked you, not an option someone would choose for himself. He lived with his family in their ancestral home, with greater freedom now. His parents were often away on vacations so he usually had the house to himself. Except that he was never alone. Male friends and female sweethearts were always in company with him. He was a popular figure in the wizarding world.

Draco Malfoy walked down the wide hallway of his office building with his friends, talking and keeping an eye on all that was happening around him. He liked to be in control of a situation always, and as informed as possible. These days were particularly tough. The deatheaters had been defeated in a war years ago, but the loss and pain of that war still haunted a majority of the population. Some months ago, certain parties suggested that deatheaters families be fined according to the profits their family members had made working for Lord Voldemort. This suggestion caught the public fancy and became a much-debated topic. However, as with most talk, the situation grew from a suggestion to almost revolutionary proportions.

In the aftermath of the war, a new political party arose. A hush-hush outfit humorously called 'deathcheaters'; they were rumoured to be big in numbers and skillful. People did not know whether to laugh at the rumours or fear them. For months, the rumours were disregarded and proved by various people. Recently, however, members of the party had come forward. These were not always dregs of society but also eminent figures who believed in the cause. Under the influence of this new party, people decided that an eye demands an eye, or something close enough anyway.

The general attitude towards deatheaters was hatred. Towards their families, it was a more complex feeling. These people had not harmed anyone openly, but they had had lives of luxury when people around were suffering greatly. They weren't blind, yet they let atrocities be carried out without any challenge. Though they were not hated, deatheaters families were held in open contempt usually.

The world had at present become unsafe for those who had gained from Voldemort's brief reign. There was a certain tension in the air; fights and riots broke out frequently. The public was demanding a salve to soothe all the heartaches that had plagued them for years now. The government was under a great amount of pressure to "do something". Draco did not think that any good would come of these deathcheaters. Absolute power corrupts absolutely. No matter who was in power, there was no way to stop people from filling their pockets. He, along with his pureblooded friends, waited to see how things would turn out. They had long given up trying bribery or threats. This situation just needed time to cool down.

All of a sudden, Draco stopped paying attention to anything else apart from a small cluster of people walking towards his end of the hall. He stopped still, thereby halting the progress of his friends as well.

A small knot of people walked towards Draco's group. They were officials at the Ministry of Magic and were wearing official robes.

"The official robes is not a good sign," muttered Draco, moments before the officials reached them.

A young man in rich brown robes was the first to speak, "I am sorry to tell you that there have been polls taken recently, and according to the results, deatheater families lose all the fortune amassed under the rule of Voldemort and any profits that have resulted from that money."

"What?" came an almost chorused reply. Draco and his group stood shell-shocked. Bardo had a slight smile on his face, as if he thought a great prank was being played on them. Draco stared at the young man, saw the serious look on his face, and knew that the worst was yet to come.

"Well, you might as well say it and get it over with," he said to the brown-robed man.

The man took a deep sigh and stated rather flatly, "All deatheater relatives, previously proved to have worked for Voldemort, will now be turned into slaves. They will be bought by bidders or given to people by the Ministry. Different laws shall apply to them, and they have no say in choosing their master." The young man stopped, took a breath and smiled, "We believe that if you can dish out cruelty and violence, then you should be able to take some too."


	2. Chapter 2

Luna Lovegood strolled around her apartment. Years of hardship had not affected her like everyone else. The wizarding world had watched the rise and fall of Voldemort and his followers, and had become bitter and suspicious during those years. People had died, children were kidnapped, the streets were safe no longer, and everyone suspected their neighbour of treachery. But Luna, living in a world of her own, had watched it all pass by, knowing a time would come when it would be over – everything has an end, after all.

Luna had completed school years ago and, like so many others, was confined to her house due to the political and social tension. She could not sit idle all day, so she started to write and illustrate children's books. A few months ago, when things took a turn for the better, she took her work to a publisher and got herself a contract. She would join their office as an editor and write a couple of books per year.

Luna had never been fashionable, add to that years of sitting at home with nothing to do and you had the present Luna – odd-mannered, oddly dressed, odd-looking, and at odds with all around her. With work to do and a house to maintain, Luna had little time nowadays for anything else. This suited her just fine. She had few friends and though she shared a close relationship with her father, he lived in a different town, so she had few engagements. Luna loved the solitary time she would get. Anything to get away from people and their judgments or reactions.

Talking about people and their judgments, Luna had already managed to irk Sally, the Senior Editor at her agency. Sally felt that Luna, with her unkempt hair and mismatched clothes, was an embarrassment. She would often pass snide remarks when Luna was around. You know the kind - when everyone knows who is being talked about, but no names are taken.

A certain afternoon, two weeks after the announcement of the legalisation of slavery, Luna and her colleagues were walking out after a meeting to discuss the new academic books. As Luna walked ahead, she could feel eyes boring into her. She didn't have to turn to know that such hatred could only be emanating from Sally Stranton.

'Hey Luna, nice outfit…no one else would have been bold enough to wear maroon with baby blue,' she said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Luna somewhat ignored her, only walking away at a faster pace. But that is not the way to deal with Sally. Sally doesn't know that it is good to quit when you're ahead. Sally requires something more blunt, like a baseball bat aimed right for her noggin.

'You should really take out some time for yourself Luna,' came Sally's _amused_ voice, 'or the only action you'll ever see is on TV.'

'Not everyone can whore herself out to the highest bidder without any qualms.'

Dead silence. Awkward glances. Half-formed smiles. Heads turned to look at the speaker – Luna Lovegood. She was in more of a shock than anyone else. For years she had been used to replying to people in her head, but she had just spoken out loud. What she had said was not that new, just not an open subject. Sally Parker had become Sally Stranton by conniving her way into the heart of a 65-year-old widower who had lost his wife a month before Sally entered it, and Sally hated to talk about it.

'I'm sorry!' said Luna hurriedly. She disliked hurting people and hated creating public scenes. 'We all know that's not true. I just said it…like that,' she finished lamely.

'It's okay,' said Sally in a stilted voice. Her face was flushed red and her eyes bored into Luna's. 'It's all okay.'


	3. Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy sat at the head of an ancient wooden table, watching the activity around him with stunned senses. He was at Malfoy Manor, along with ministry officials. His house was being emptied of all moneyed things. Family heirlooms over a hundred years old passed into the hands of strangers. Mudbloods, halfbloods, squibs…who knew where the Malfoy goodies would go?

As he glanced around, he saw that most of the frames were empty…generations of Malfoys were walking out of here – literally and figuratively. He tried to keep an eye on what all was being taken and by whom. Maybe he could get some of the things back later?

His parents had been away on a vacation when the Ministry announced its new law. They had opted to remain in hiding, rather than come back to a life of degradation. Draco had had no news from them after they went into hiding. Again Draco had to face a tough situation with no help.

He shook his head and looked at the floor. He had to at least be grateful for the fact that no one was looking forward to having Draco as a slave. Everyone knew this slave thing was bullshit! You could make slaves, but how could you make one obey? Draco, known for his temper, colourful language, and connections, was still free. He could continue his work if no one chose him, and he expected to be left alone. There are some people you don't mess with – no matter what the circumstances.

There was some sort of commotion at the door. An agitated messenger was looking for Draco.

'Whats going on here?' asked Draco.

'Are you Draco Malfoy?' asked the messenger. 'I've been looking for you for the past half an hour. Anyway, I have summons here. It seems that someone has chosen you for their slave.'

'What!'

'I always get that reaction,' said the messenger to one official standing close by.

'You had better go,' said the official. 'The first thing that you will learn as a slave is to put yourself last and your master first'

Draco burst out laughing. It still seemed somewhat unreal to him. This whole thing of being poor and a slave. However, there was no option but to go. The world was not in his favour now, but Draco had to believe that it would soon balance itself out. Happy days would be back. He would not be slaved out for long. He would _never_ put himself last.

Draco went outside with the messenger. There was a dirty ministry carriage waiting for him. He glanced at his own carriage – beautiful, expensive, and now someone else's. He turned to take a look at Malfoy Manor. It may not have been home, but it had been his refuge when he had had nowhere else to go. He promised himself that he would be back as the owner one day.

As soon as Draco was seated, the carriage took off. They passed many scenic views that Malfoy had earlier liked to watch – it had all belonged to him. Now all he could think of was his dismal future. As he watched the breathtaking scenery with unseeing eyes Draco's mind revolved around a number of questions: 'Who has chosen me? Is it Potter? Granger? Will I stay in London? Who has chosen me? Who would _dare_?'


	4. Chapter 4

Luna Lovegood was curled up on the sofa. Enormous glasses sat on her nose as she pored through a dusty old book―_The Latest Tricks to Keep Your Man Happy_. She was alternatively seething and giggling. The book offered a mixture of magical and Muggle ways of satisfying and keeping a man. Luna giggled again. Magical people liked to keep a big divide between magic and everything else, but not when it came to giving men all they wanted. Some things never changed. A witch had the same kind of pressures in her romantic life as Muggle girls. A witch would read articles that were like the ones found in Muggle fashion magazines―impress your man, impress your best friend's man, keep them all happy, and show them what they want to see. Rubbish!

Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. Luna walked leisurely to the door, absent-mindedly fiddling with the corkscrew necklace she still wore at home sometimes and wondering who it could be. She rarely had any visitors.

The bell rang again as Luna was opening the door. Outside stood a ministry official with a man standing in the shadows behind him. Barely sparing a glance for either man, Luna took the pen and piece of paper the official held out to her. It didn't make too much sense when she tried to read from the start. It had too much legal jargon. So Luna opted for the next best thing…just reading the parts that were in bold letters.

"Uhh…so I bought a slave?" she asked a few seconds later, nonplussed.

"Yes," the official said, eyeing her quizzically. "You did. And he's here now," ha added, sliding to one side so that Luna could see the man behind him. Luna looked at the blonde, while the blonde glared at her with pure hatred. He had recognized her way nefore she even saw him. _Trash_, Draco thought, _I've been bought by trash!_

"Draco Malfoy," she stated needlessly. Everyone there knew his name. "I did not buy a slave," she said, turning towards the official.

"But he's been bought and paid for," the man said, looking confused, "all you have to do is sign the form and this transaction is over."

Luna had no intention of keeping a slave. First, they cost a lot. Second, they tried to run away a lot. And third, she disagreed with the concept a whole lot. But before she could make her opinion on the issue clear, Draco Malfoy decided to let his opinion be known.

"I'm not going to be a slave to this…trashy, poor,…ugly _thing_!" he stated loudly. The next minute he was lying on the floor in a comatose heap. On one side of the unconscious Draco stood Luna, gently hopping from one foot to another; on the other, the official who looked as if something bitter had crawled into his mouth.

Luna stared at the now peaceful Draco. She couldn't figure out what on earth was happening here. The ministry official had had a trying and tiring day. This was none of his problem. His problem was only – "how to get the crazy woman to sign the paper?" She was still holding it, but was peering at the body lying in her hallway.

"We cannot leave him here, he might be out for a bit...longer. All slaves are given the Ganjaras potion before being taken to the masters. This way, he can never harm you. Every time he feels a negative feeling towards you…he's going to experience a lot of pain. Initially they collapse a lot. Soon though, they get used to it," he said.

Luna stared at him. She did not want a slave. She especially did not want a hostile Draco Malfoy anywhere around her. Who had given him to her as a slave? No friend of course. Friends don't gift you barracudas. The official made impatient noises.

"Look, this has nothing to do with me personally, but why don't you take the slave. It's really becoming quite popular. It's already caught on as a style statement in many places," he said enthusiastically. "Besides, am sure you could use some help around here. That's probably why a friend got him for you."

"But I don't want him."

"Lady please don't make my day worse then it already is! Why wouldn't you want a slave? I want one right now!" said the obviously hassled official. "I gotta go to other owners' houses now. Just sign the paper. You can get rid of him later," he added hopefully. Luna felt guilty looking at his sweaty forehead and his worn robes. She signed the paper, propping it against the open door.

"Right," Luna said flatly. "Let's get him in then." Draco Malfoy's entry into servitude was a most unique one. He was carried into his new owner's house between a ministry official and the owner herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco Malfoy woke up with a pounding headache the next morning. He was completely disoriented for a few seconds as he sat up in a small cot in a dingy and somewhat damp room. In a flash he suddenly remembered how and why he had come to his present abode. _That Loony Lovegood had actually purchased him as a slave! _

Draco sat and pondered on this cruel and unusual fate for a Malfoy. No one in generations had ever suffered the humiliation that lay before him. He wanted to stay locked in that room; the walls dark and marked with damp patches. His eyes strayed over the patches, seeing in them his own pathetic reflection. The rain had gathered on the roof and slowly it spread into the cement and mortar, creating drab patterns on the wall. Similarly it seemed to him, generations of Malfoys had earned their place in society, but the end-result was Draco - a slave now and of no importance – with as much autonomy as a useless patch on the wall. In his grief he turned from one side to the other on the little cot, repeating two words again and again, "Why me?"

It came to him then that it was his destiny to be a wanted man…one way or another. Loony Lovegood had probably had a major crush on him in Hogwarts. This was just her way of getting him in her life. What other option did she have? It wasn't like men were dying to know her, so she probably had time to brood over her fascination for him. Draco sighed, the burden of being a handsome pin-up guy lay heavy on him and he bore it with the attitude of a martyr.

After sometime spent wallowing in misery, Draco's curiosity got the better of him. Where was she? Was she even at home? If she wasn't, he could have a look around and think about how to get out of this situation. There had to be a way.

Draco cautiously stepped out onto a landing. There were stairs leading down to his left and a corridor to his right. The house was silent. He stood debating where to go; his stomach made that decision for him by emitting a loud growl. Right. Time to feed oneself. Lets see what Loony kept in the fridge.

She was a major foodie. Draco knew that as soon as he entered the kitchen (which he had rightly guessed was on the ground floor). The fridge afforded him a happy sight. It was loaded with food. She was apparently not a calorie conscious person, though her kitchen was stacked with plenty of fruits and vegetables. What made Draco happy were the processed foods like salami, ham and bacon. Cheese, jams, pickles, and various jars of cookies stood in groups or in isolation all over the kitchen. There was some sort of beef-curry dish in the fridge which smelled as good as it looked. Some remnants of a pizza sat in a box next to it. Lots of garlic bread. The freezer had ice-creams.

In five minutes Draco had whipped himself a four-course meal. He sat at the kitchen table and began to devour the food. He hadn't realised how hungry he was until the first bite. After that he couldn't slow down. He barely got a taste of the food he kept greedily shoving into his mouth. He felt that the plate was too far away and sat hunched over it, his face barely an inch away from the plate. So involved was he in gorging that he never noticed a small figure walk up beside him and stand a few feet away.

Luna watched with extreme fascination as Draco chugged food down his throat. He was eating like it was his last meal. She watched as all traces of the four-course meal disappeared from sight. After finishing his brunch, Draco took one long sip of a glass of red wine he had found in the fridge and sat back in the chair, sighed in relief and exhaustion, and noticed Luna Lovegood staring at him; her bespectacled eyes looked slightly puzzled and amused. She was thinking to herself that she had just acquired a slave who was probably going to eat her out of home and hearth.

Draco's pale skin slowly turned red. His position here was something new for him. He felt guilty at being caught. The problem wasn't that he had eaten, but that the way he was found out made him feel like a thief. He was still clutching the glass of red wine and in his brain the words 'Caught Red Handed' kept flashing in a variety of neon colours. His face turned a deeper shade of red as he thought about how he must have looked, gulping down everything in sight. And she stood looking at him with a laugh in her eyes. _Was she laughing at him?_

"So how come you ended up here?" asked Luna abruptly. It was tough for her to think of Draco Malfoy as serving anyone. Through her school years she had seen him bully people and get his away either by cunning or with his father's connections. Their paths had rarely crossed; Luna had easily ignored the few hurtful words that he did level at her. She just didn't bother about people liking her. Her brain kept her too occupied for her to worry about much.

"Because you couldn't keep your dirty thoughts away from me," Draco said smugly. He still felt the humiliation of being caught by her. "You think _I _want to be here? With you? Have you looked at yourself recently…or ever? The only way I can be part of your life is unwillingly."

Draco felt smug; he had the gift of the gab and he could rip people apart with his words if he wanted. She didn't look particularly upset as she just gave him a polite smile. She hadn't expected better behaviour from him, so there was nothing that she was shocked at.

"Then you wont have to either," she said in a monotone, "You're popular. There have been other bids for you. I went to the Ministry today and it seems that one person has placed a higher bid on you. Since I didn't want a slave anyway and I don't lose any money by it, tomorrow morning you will be taken to your new owner – Neville Longbottom."


End file.
